


"Are you done with that?"

by Yuuki_Nyanmaru



Series: Love Story [7]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-22 09:44:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22147459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuuki_Nyanmaru/pseuds/Yuuki_Nyanmaru
Summary: After their ups and downs, finally, Sho and Aiba can have their well deserved happy ending.
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Sakurai Sho
Series: Love Story [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587502
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: Sakuraiba Tanabata 2019-2020





	"Are you done with that?"

**Author's Note:**

> Fourteenth drabble of the Sakuraiba Tanabata 2019-2020!
> 
> Finally, the epilogue of the 'Love Story' series! I hope that you liked it and that you'll enjoy even this last 'chapter' ^^

The sun was setting, creating a beautiful shade of orange in the sky. There was not even a cloud, so the sea had taken the same bright colour. It was enchanting.

Not missing the chance, Aiba immediately picked up his phone and took a photo of that scenery, eager to share it with his best friend.

_  
**Look! Isn’t this breathtaking? Hawaii is really the best!  
** _

  
He sent the text with the attached picture, before stepping into the veranda and taking some other shots and some selfies.

“Are you done with that?” an amused voice came from inside.

Aiba closed his phone’s camera, laughing, “Sorry, it’s just that it’s too beautiful for not capturing it.”

“That’s true.”

Sakurai exited the room and reached his husband on the terrace, “We’ve arrived just today and Hawaii is already blessing us with this view.”

“Right? It must be a wedding present,” he said.

Sho went to the railing and rested his hands on it. He was followed by Masaki who, naturally, hugged him from the back, resting his head on his shoulder.

“You really like to cuddle like this, don’t you?”

“I can’t help it, it’s too comfortable, plus, I love to have your back pressed to my chest. It gives me warmth, even after 15 years,” he replied.

Sakurai chuckled and leaned on the embrace, whispering to Aiba that, in fact, he loved that too and if it could be possible, he would have stayed like that forever.

Masaki stole a quick kiss from the other’s lips as he finished talking, before placing his hands over Sho’s ones, which were now on his abdomen. Their fingers intertwined, casually brushing their wedding rings.

“To think that I was almost to ruin all this…” Sho mumbled, sadness and regret in his voice.

“Stop thinking that. Love is complicated and so is human’s heart. Having doubts is normal.”

“I’m sorry Masaki…”

He sighed and broke the hug, taking his lover’s face in his hands and kissing him in the most tender way he could, “The important thing is that you’re here with me right now. I don’t care about anything else.”

Sho looked down and bit his lower lip, but eventually smiled and kissed him back. It was just a peck at first, but as Sakurai’s hands ran on his back, bringing him closer, he parted his lips so that they could explore each other’s mouth. Aiba’s left hand snagged itself in the other’s hair while his right hand was placed on the back pocket of Sakurai’s jeans.

He pushed on the other’s body and gained a moan mixed with a chuckle.

“Now,” Masaki started, his lips curving into a smirk, “You want to keep on thinking about sad memories, or you want to create new and exciting ones?”

His husband didn’t even need to reply; taking him by his hand, he led them back inside in the hotel room and on the king-size bed. Without further ado, they began to be all over each other, enjoying the beginning of their honeymoon, which they couldn’t wait to make sweeter than how already was.


End file.
